I've Got Your Back
by OswinHolmes
Summary: A Stydia spy!au Stiles is Lydia's new tech handler.


"Hey Stiles we've got someone new coming in today. She's transferring from a California op. I expect you to be nice because you're going to be her tech handler, okay?" Marin Morrell, the head of the division, said poking her head into the tech room.

"I'm always nice Marin," I say trying to sound taken aback.

Marin shook her head in exasperation and left. I go back to my work studying a map of the eastern area of Russia. A few pieces of intel had come in to the office saying that there was a base for the FSB in eastern Russia. Marin had too much to worry about with this so I had taken over finding if the intel was worth something or not. But Marin didn't know about me digging into it.

Zooming in with the satellite I noticed something I hadn't before. There was a reflective glint on one of the trees. I ran to Marin's office feeling more useful than I had in weeks. I burst into Marin's office panting just a little bit. Marin looks up shocked, her eyes narrowing just a little bit.

"Do you remember that piece of intel that we got about eastern Russia?" Marin nodded slowly,"Well I think I found something. I know you told us not to bother with it but I know there's something there. I was looking at a satellite view of that area and when I zoomed in a forest on Siberia and Russia there was the shiny silver glint."

"Do you think there's something there? It could be nothing Stiles," Marin said.

I nod, Marin stood and began pacing in small circles. The entire agency knew to not talk to Marin when she was debating something like this it was either she was going to let us go in or throw me out of her office and possibly get me fired. I wanted the op so bad that I was willing to go in by myself. It had been four weeks, two days, eight hours, nineteen minutes and forty-nine seconds since I had gotten a mission not that I was counting of course.

"Alright you can go in but no one is to know. This is only surveillance and the new girl is coming with you," Marin said finally.

"Yes! Wait what the new girls coming!? This was my intel, my discovery," I said trying not to yell or else it would all be over.

"She's coming with you Stiles that's final. She was one of the best in the California department and she's helping on this mission not to mention you aren't field ready," Marin said with finality.

I turned and clomp out like a child but I didn't care. I had gone on more than a enough missions by myself that a simple surveillance shouldn't be that big of a deal. I couldn't believe should would bring up that I'm not field ready. Who the hell was this new agent anyways? What was so great about her?

"Hey Stiles heard you got a new mission! That's great man," Phil one of the interns said.

"Yeah it's great,"I mutter stomping back to my tech room. Kiss ass.

I went back into the tech room and slide back into my chair. The image of Russia was still on the monitor, I glared at trying to make the whole mission go away. There was a knocking at the glass door. Glancing up I meet eyes with the most beautiful woman ever. I rub my palms into the my eyes until I see dots of light and then look back up. She was still there. She was leaning against the door and giving me a strange look. She watched me with large green eyes which was very nerve wracking.

"Hi I'm Stiles," I finally squeaked.

"I'm Lydia, Lydia Martin I just transferred here from California. So you're going to be my new tech handler?" She said after giving me an even more confused look.

"Yeah, yeah I guess I am. And we just got a mission."

Lydia nodded and rolled a chair next to me. She smelled sweet and it was really distracting but I quickly tried gathered my thoughts which didn't work too well unfortunately.

"Are you going to read me in or not...?" Lydia asked still watching me.

"Oh! Oh yeah so we got this intel about a secret FSB base in Eastern Russia a few days ago and for awhile everyone including me thought it was bogus until about ten minutes ago." I zoom into the spot where I saw the glint. "Do you see it?"

"Yeah but it could be a glint off anything litter, a dropped mirror, metal. Why is it a secret base?"

"Yeah um cause I hadn't considered that."

Lydia smiled at me, and my heart skipped a beat but I quickly turned back to the monitor. There wasn't any source of the glint but then I saw something.

"You see it?" I say turning to Lydia.

"Yeah, you're right it's a base."

We both jumped up and hurried from the tech room not even thinking about protocol which this was certainly not following. We were in the lobby of Langley before Lydia and I stopped. I was breathing kind of heavily but after not seeing any action for four weeks, two days, eight hours, thirty-two minutes and eleven seconds is bound to put a person out of shape. Lydia was looking around as if trying to find the answer in one of the agents milling around. If it was a base then this mission was a bigger deal than I had originally thought.

"Alright so Marin already knows about the mission, and you checked in with her already, right?" I say collecting myself.

Lydia nodded,"Yeah let's meet at the carousel on the mall in half an hour. I'll go book us a flight."

**"See you then."**


End file.
